Many musicians gather together in a physical location and have live jam sessions with other musicians. Live jam sessions facilitate collaborations between musicians, help building a community for exchanging talents and ideas with other musicians, and provide opportunities to practice together in preparing for a recording session.
Conventional systems have been developed in an attempt to facilitate music collaborations between remote performers via computer network connections. For example, participants of a jam session who are unable to gather up in a physical location may input data streams of their performance to contribute to the jam session. However, a live jam session cannot be properly held when the data streams to be contributed to the jam session are made at different times.
Thus, what is needed is to be capable of simulating the experience and excitement of live jam sessions between musicians who perform from different remote locations and at different times. What is further needed is to be capable of creating a mix of a plurality of tracks each of which includes both audio and video data such that a user may experience and enjoy full auditory and visual effects of the jam session. These and other problems may exist.